


Lost and Found

by Kool3r



Series: One Off Stories [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r
Summary: Dax and Devkis chase an old enemy.
Relationships: Dax'livan/Devkis
Series: One Off Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066010
Kudos: 1





	Lost and Found

They raced through the forest, their quarry nearly fifty feet ahead of them. Dax outpaced Devkis, but he did not look back to make sure she was keeping up. He trusted her more than anyone else in the world. How could he not, with the care she had shown him since they’d first met. Also, she excelled in combat at a distance. Arrows flew past him from behind, each narrowly missing the target fleeing from them. The target that also happened to look exactly like Devkis. Dax vaulted over fallen trees as he neared the doppelganger they’d been hunting. 

It had taken the form of the woman he’d grown to know; grown to love. That had been its mistake. He knew Devkis more than anyone else in the world, telling them apart, despite them appearing identical, had somehow seemed natural for him. He lifted a dagger as the doppelganger spun, firing an arrow at him and deflected it out to the side, pushing his speed further as he rushed into the creature, tackling it to the ground. Pain burned in his side however, as the doppelganger easily rolled him onto his back, a dagger in its hand buried in his side. 

“You shouldn’t have chased me so far from your friend, drow!” the doppelganger snarled.

Dax held the doppelganger’s wrist, the blade only inches into his side. His left hand reached up as the creature attempted to bring down another blade, catching the second wrist, his strength barely keeping himself from being stabbed again. He waited for Devkis to hit the creature. It would be an easy shot for her at that distance, the target being kept still, however a shot never came. Instead, he heard gasps and gurgling sounds from somewhere behind his position. His grip worsened as he began to fear the worst, and the creature over him laughed, plunging the second strike toward him once again, but let go of him, swinging wildly as Dax’s weasel familiar, Bim, lept onto the doppelganger clawing at it. It did nothing to harm the creature, but it did manage to distract it. 

Without thought, Dax ripped the dagger from his side, spinning the blade in his hand and thrust it upward, jamming it into the side of the creature’s skull. He watched as it twitched, and then its body locked up and it slumped over onto the ground, it’s lifeless corpse reverting to its true form, an ugly gray elven-like creature. Dax dropped the dagger, rolling onto his knees and rushing back to where Devkis had been. He found her on her side, an arrow embedded in her neck. The arrow he had deflected with his dagger.

“No!” He panicked, running to her wildly, stumbling halfway to her as he bled from the wound in his side. “No, no no no no!” his cries were loud, but he could not hear them. He could not hear anything as he slid onto his knees, stopping at her side. She looked up at him, her once beautiful features replaced with ones of terror and fear.

With what strength she had left in her body, she pulled the arrow from her neck and dropped it before extending her hand to his face, her sticky red blood smearing as she pressed her fingertips to his skin. Her lips quivered as she attempted to speak, but she was unable to do so. Her hand slumped to the ground.

A terrible scream erupted from Dax, though he could not hear it himself. He pulled her against him, her face pressed tight to his chest. “Please don’t. Don’t leave me. You can’t leave me alone.” His words fell on unhearing ears, but a sudden warmth issued in his chest. A warmth he had never felt. He slid a hand between Devkis’s face and his chest, his shaking fingers grasping the crescent moon pendant that hung on the chain around his neck. It was the source of the warmth. A soft, glowing energy spread from the pendant into his hand. Without hesitation he pressed his hand to the wound on his loves’ throat and watched as the warm energy moved from his hand into her wound, and to his surprise the wound began to seal itself.

After what felt like an eternity, breath escaped the tiefling’s lips as she gasped for air. Devkis looked up at him, her expression weakened but beautiful, and smiled. “My moonlight, forever.”

Dax’s heart skipped what felt like several beats as he took in the sound of her voice. That wonderful, beautiful voice which he thought he’d never get to hear again. “Forever,” he repeated her word, pressing his lips to hers, feeling the best warmth he could possibly imagine in their touch.


End file.
